I Know You Want Me
by spazzgirl
Summary: During one of Konoha’s hottest day, Naruto invites Sakura to a nice swim in the lake. Not only is the temperature burning but so is their desire for each other. Lemons! PWP Guess what song the title's based off of.


**I Know You Want Me**

**Well I decided to write this little lemon here because you guys barely see them from me anymore. This is just going to be a very kinky story.**

**Summary: **During one of Konoha's hottest day, Naruto invites Sakura to a nice swim in the lake. Not only is the temperature burning but so is their desire for each other.

**This is inspired by a song, well not much to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any shape or form**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

The sun was blazing hot, the flapping sounds from Naruto's air conditioner filled the room, and the blond was extremely hot. Sweat covered his forehead and his shirt was stuck to his skin as it absorbed the salty water. A tan calloused hand wiped the sweat off, Naruto was wearing a white shirt and blue boxers he knew if he wore dark clothing he died.

"Gosh it's so hot today." He proclaimed, the A.C. was on its highest cooling point, but not enough to satisfy to cool him down.

* * *

"Why'd it have to be hot today," Sakura asked herself as she took a sip of ice tea with four cubes of ice. She was happy that she didn't have to work today or train. "I hate today."

* * *

Naruto groaned as he was still getting hot. Then an idea came to mind, he quickly changed into his swimming trunks and wore another white shirt to replace the one he previously had on.

"Hmm maybe Sakura-chan would like to join." As soon as he left he headed over to Sakura's.

* * *

"Is there any way to cool off?" The rosette took another cup of ice tea she quickly put it down as soon as she heard another knock on the door. Once Sakura opened the door, Naruto was standing there with a towel. "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd like to join me to the lake to cool down?"

"Alright, I'll be back," in a couple of minutes Sakura appeared with a white sundress with flowers on it covering her two piece bikini.

As soon as they arrived, Sakura put her towel down and took off her sundress, then testing the water seeing if it was good enough, after that she got into the lake and happily sighed. She quickly noticed that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Naruto where'd you go," she looked up and saw Naruto going down a tree as he held a vine. The blond let go of it and fell into the water, causing a big splash and getting Sakura wet. "Naruto that wasn't nice." Sakura screamed as something pulled her down, she opened her eyes and saw Naruto grinning. She kicked the blond and quickly headed for surface, Naruto followed and laughed. "Ugh Naruto you're such an idiot."

"Sorry Sakura I just wanted a little fun." He explained, a vein popped onto the said girl's forehead and swam towards Naruto. "Come on Sakura you know I was just playing around." And then Naruto was sent into the air and back into the water.

"BAKA," and to think that he actually wanted to spend some quality time with her, Sakura felt somewhat disappointed. She turned around and saw Naruto coming up from the water, he shook the water off him, but Sakura blushed. Her eyes fell onto that golden tan skin and how the water glistened from the sun, she wouldn't admit but ever since she gave Naruto his physical exam, she wanted to feel his body.

"Sakura are you okay?" She let out a small squeak for not noticing that Naruto was standing right in front of her.

"I'm fine," she lied, her face was burning at how close they were.

Naruto put a hand on her forehead. "Are you sure, maybe the heat's getting to you?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing," she turned away.

"You're lying," Sakura felt his warm breath on her skin causing her to shiver. "Maybe it's because you want me."

As soon as Sakura turned around, Naruto captured her lips and brought her into a heated kiss. The rosette felt the blonde's tongue begging for entrance which she gladly did, their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Sakura quickly gave in. She felt his lips onto her neck, he gently nipped her skin and sucked on it, her breathing was heavier. Sakura arched her chest against Naruto's, he brought them to the shallow part of the lake, he growled as Sakura smothered his body. Again, he captured her lips with much for fierceness and passion, and his hands went to the back of her bikini top and untied it. He parted from the kiss thus earning a groan from the girl beneath him, but received a moan as he captured one of her breasts into his mouth. Sakura felt her lower extremities getting hotter and it wasn't because of the head.

The blond fondled with the untouched breasts, his skilled fingers rolled the nub back and forth. Her body felt like it was on fire, the blond switched and did the same thing, oh Kami she needed more to satisfy her needs. Naruto kissed her chest and kissed all the way to the bottom of her bikini, he slipped them off and buried his face into her pussy. Taking a moment to take in her, swiftly he thrusted his tongue into her wet cave, a loud moan escaped the bruised lips. Naruto's tongue took it's time exploring Sakura's moist pussy, the rosette gripped his hair and wrapped her legs around his head trying to get his tongue in deeper. Naruto then wrapped his lips around her clitoris, Sakura felt like she was in heaven, the blond gently nibbled on it, and after Sakura screamed again, she came into his mouth.

The rosette dipped her hands into his trunks and stroked him. "Someone's getting impatient."

"You're taking too long that's why."

Naruto chuckled, "That's why patience is the key."

He got out of his trunks and allowed Sakura to fully take him in he was perfect, beautifully perfect, not a single scar on his flawless skin. Her eyes fell upon his member, it was big after hearing Sakura scream and seeing her naked body, she gently took in her hands. Sakura got on her knees and gently stroked it, Naruto dropped his head, she leaned in closer he was huge. The rosette took in Naruto's member, he let out a groan as Sakura sucked on his length, he gripped her hair as she continued her ministrations. Naruto let out a loud groan and came in Sakura's mouth, the rosette happily drank up the hot seeds, Naruto fell on his knees after what his team mate had done.

"Damn Sakura I think you finished me."

"Oh darn and to think we'd go a bit further."

The blond grinned, "I don't like to disappoint."

The rosette laid down and Naruto got in-between her legs, he thrusted into her, and earned a scream which was not of pleasure.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said shakily, "Just, give me a minute."

The blond waited until he felt Sakura buck her hips, continuing, he moved in and out of her, slowly so Sakura was allowed to adjust to his size. Getting tired of his slowness, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrusts, Naruto quickly picked up his pace and was slamming his hips hard against Sakura's. He tilted her hips and thrusted deeper, Sakura's eyes rolled as her body was filled with pleasure, the two came as they screamed each other's name. But Sakura wasn't done, not just yet.

She got on her hands and knees she looked over her shoulder and grin. "Well aren't you going to get seconds?" She wiggled her ass right in front of the now hard Naruto.

"You're a very naughty vixen aren't you love?"

"Hmm I'm just trying to make most of the day."

Naruto thrusted into her ass, finding out it was as tight as her pussy, the blond gripped her hips and thrusted harder against her. Sakura lost her balance and fell onto her elbows, Naruto was making most out of her tight little ass the blond grinned and smacked it. He always found that Sakura had one smack able ass, and it belonged to him. Naruto let out a growl as Sakura was tightening around him, the blond sat down and Sakura sat down on his lap, still thrusting into her ass. Sakura screamed out in pleasure at how deep Naruto was, he grabbed each breasts and fondled with them, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and brought Naruto into a kiss. A tan hand went down and played with the rosette's clitoris, Sakura screamed into the kiss as she came again and Naruto following quickly.

Naruto pulled out and laid on his towel, Sakura grabbed her towel and covered them as she rested on her chest. The two rested as temperature began to cool as night began to arrive.

**END**

* * *

**I'm really sorry it sucks guys, I'm very rusty so yeah, maybe there will be a lemon in ****The Namikaze Heir**** or maybe not.**


End file.
